


The Future is Female

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, IncendiaGlacies



Series: The Roommates AU [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Doctor Who References, Rip and his neighbors, Schrodinger the Cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: The Geek Girls watch the reveal of the Thirteenth Doctor and celebrate.





	The Future is Female

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one going for a while, but real life had to come first and held me back from getting it drafted and typed. But I thought it's be fun to do something like this since the two of us both geeked out pretty hard over the Thirteenth Doctor reveal.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this,” Gideon admitted as she sat down on the couch.

“Me neither,” Felicity added from where she sat by the tv as she connected one of the cables to her laptop. “It feels like they just announced a new one.”

“That’s what it always feels like,” Lily reminded them as she took a sip from her coffee mug.

“Exactly,” Caitlin nodded in agreement from where she sat between Gideon and Lily. “One minute we’re mourning the current one and thinking the new guy will never live up to our expectations. Then we see one or two episodes and suddenly there’s no better Doctor.”

“True,” Gideon nodded. “Felicity, how much longer until we find out?”

“We should be able to see it any minute now,” Felicity stepped back from the laptop and television as they both came to life. “This should be over soon anyways. Once it is, we’ll finally get to see the face of the new Doctor.”

“Good,” Caitlin nodded as Felicity sat down in one of the chairs. “I’m happy this is happening on a day I don’t have to go in to work on. I can see it live and not have to worry about Cisco spoiling me.”

Schrodinger came padding into the room with a mew. The cat made his way over to where Felicity was sitting. He batted at Felicity’s leg.

“I’m excited about this,” Gideon stated as Felicity lifted their cat up onto her lap. “I’m also sad too. Twelve has been my favorite of the Doctors. I don’t want to see Peter Capaldi go.”

“Yeah,” Felicity nodded as she stroked Schrodinger’s fur. “Has anyone else ever noticed that he kind of looks like an older version of Rip? Or is it just me?”

“Huh,” Lily chewed her lip. “You know, I can see it.”

“There’s definitely a resemblance,” Caitlin agreed, a mischievous smile coming to her face. “Is that why he’s your favorite, Gideon?”

Gideon rolled her eyes. “No. I’ve always liked Twelve. Remember when people wanted to reject the show just because the new Doctor was older?”

“Ugh,” Felicity snorted and shook her head. “That was ridiculous. I knew I was sticking with the show no matter what actor they cast.”

“Same,” Caitlin echoed.

“Well, I loved Eleven,” Lily sighed. “I’m never going to be over that goodbye. But the Doctor’s what, over two thousand years old at this point?”

“Do you count the four point five billion years he spent in the confession dial?” Felicity interrupted.

“Debatable,” her friend shrugged. “The point is that the Doctor isn’t young. He’s not always going to look young.”

“Or like David Tennant,” Caitlin smiled dreamily. “He’ll be my favorite forever.”

“Well, then we’re all one for one,” Felicity said. “Gideon for Twelve, Lily for Eleven, Cait for Ten, and then me for Nine. Time to see if any of us are going to have a change of heart.”

“Doubtful,” Gideon shook her head. “It’s only one clip. I think I’ll-“

“Shush!” Felicity hissed and pointed to the screen. “No more talking. It’s starting!”

               The four girls all leaned forward. Lily set down her mug on the coffee table and Gideon clenched handfuls of the blanket on her lap as the clip started to play. This Doctor was walking through a forest, wearing an outfit similar to the Twelfth Doctor. The hood was pulled up, so they couldn’t make out who it was. Seconds later, the hood came down to reveal a female’s face framed by blonde hair. All the roommates gasped as the Thirteenth Doctor began to smile and step towards her TARDIS.

“Oh my god!” Caitlin blurted out.

“Introducing Jodie Whittaker the Thirteenth Doctor!” Felicity squealed, clutching Schrodinger tight to her chest. “The Doctor’s a lady!”

“The Doctor’s a girl!” Lily shouted, tackling Caitlin in a hug. The former fell off the couch with a laugh. “This is awesome!”

“Hold up,” Caitlin wriggled out to pull her phone from her pocket. “Cisco’s calling me. Should I put him on speaker?”

“Why not?” Gideon grinned as she hugged Lily once her friend got back up on the couch. “We can all freak out together.”

“I predict we’re going to hear screaming,” Felicity said, hugging Schrodinger enough that the cat started to yowl a little.

“Let’s see,” Caitlin answered the call. “Cisco, did you-“

“CAITLIN, I AM DEAD!”

“Hi, dead,” Gideon deadpanned. “I’m Gideon.”

There was a pause. “Ummm, Gideon?”

“You’re on speaker, Cisco,” Caitlin told him. “I take it you saw it too.”

“Thirteen is female, Caitlin! She’s a girl! The future is female!”

“You sound happy about that,” Gideon remarked.

“Because it’s awesome! Barry’s over here and he’s nerding out to Iris over his phone.”

“So you called us to nerd out with?” Lily teased.

“Oh come on, you guys love me. How excited did you all get? I think that might have been you four I heard screaming in the distance.”

“Twitter!” Felicity gasped suddenly. “I have to check it out! People are going to be posting their reactions!”

“Read them aloud!” Cisco’s voice was a tad on the shrill side. “I have to hear these!”

* * *

 

               The scream that came from across the hall instantly sent a jolt of fear through Rip. Jonas jumped a little as he stood back up from taking off his shoes. Rip was standing by the open door of their apartment and looked over to his neighbors. More screams joined in with the first. One of them sounded like Gideon’s.

               Rip’s brain went straight for the worst case scenarios. Had someone broken in and was now attacking Gideon and the girls? Was the intruder armed? Did the girls have enough to fend them off? Had one of them gotten hurt? Or what if something had gone wrong with all the scientific samples and equipment they had lying around? Could they be in danger of a biological weapon?

“Jonas, stay here,” Rip ordered his son as he bolted towards their closet. There had to be something in there he could use.

“Daddy, are the girls okay?” Jonas asked nervously while Rip rummaged through the closet.

“I don’t know,” he muttered as he finally grabbed an old cricket bat. It had been part of an old Halloween costume and he wasn’t sure why he kept it, but he was glad that he had it now. “But I’m going to find out.”

               He hurried back to the doorway and snatched the spare key to the girls’ apartment that Gideon had given him for emergencies. The screams were still happening as Rip fumbled with getting the key into their lock. If he was too late and Gideon or one of the other girls was hurt, he would never forgive himself. As soon as he felt the lock click, Rip swung the door open and brandished the cricket bat.

Schrodinger bolted out with a sharp meow. Rip looked up from the cat to the sight of the apartment, where he saw no signs of injury or struggle. Caitlin and Gideon were sitting on the couch together, a phone between them. Felicity was looking at something on her laptop and squealing sporadically. Lily was pacing back and forth over by the window, talking fast and gesturing with her free hand. All of them stopped their actions as soon as they saw Rip though.

“I-I heard screaming,” he told them, lowering the cricket bat. “You lot had me thinking someone had broken in or one of you was hurt.”

“Oh, is that Rip?” Cisco’s voice came from the phone between Caitlin and Gideon. “Come on, he just came because he was worried about-“

“Bye, Cisco!” Caitlin said loudly before ending the call.

Gideon smiled bashfully. “Sorry to worry you. We’re perfectly fine, just a little over excited.”

“We have good reason to be,” Lily said from where she was standing before returning to her call.

“She’s been on the phone with Ray for a while,” Felicity said in a hushed tone followed by a wink. “He’s having a field day over this too.”

Rip frowned. “Field day over what?”

“They’ve just announced the next Doctor,” Gideon said with a wide grin. “There was a clip that played and Felicity worked some magic so we could watch it live.”

Rip perked up. He had been a fan of Doctor Who for quite some time. He’d even introduced Jonas to a few of the episodes. In the chaos of getting his son to his soccer game and plans for an upcoming catering event, he had forgotten they were announcing the new Doctor today. “Who is it?”

“Jodie Whittaker,” Gideon replied. “Thirteen will officially be the first female Doctor.”

“It’s about time,” Rip sighed in relief. “We’ve had a female Master already. Although I will miss Peter Capaldi. Twelve’s been my favorite in the new series.”

“What a coincidence,” Caitlin straightened up and elbowed Gideon. “Guess who Gideon’s favorite is?”

“You’re a Twelve fan?” Rip questioned.

Gideon nodded. “It used to be Seven, but now it’s Twelve.”

“Finally,” Rip smiled. “You know, it’s really difficult to find people who like him best.”

Gideon slapped her hand against the cushion of the couch. “Exactly!”

“Wait, they both have the same favorite Doctor?” Lily called out. “Hey, Ray, guess what?”

“They don’t appreciate him as much as they should,” Gideon explained, rising from the couch. “Schrodinger is the exception though. If I’m watching an episode with Twelve, he’ll come padding right in and go up to the screen.”

“He does that with all of us whenever we watch something, Gideon,” Felicity said. “Remember when he watched Star Wars?”

“Or Roman Holiday?” Caitlin added.

“He did it during The Princess Bride too,” Lily chimed in before explaining to Ray that she was talking about Schrodinger.

Gideon huffed. “Well, he still does it. Then he comes over and curls up with me to watch the rest of it.”

Rip smiled at the mental image. “That sounds nice.”

“It is. He’s somewhat cuddly. It makes it a lot less lonely to watch those episodes then.”

He cleared his throat. “If you ever want someone to watch a Twelve episode with, don’t be afraid to call me up. I wouldn’t mind watching with you.”

Gideon smiled. “I’ll remember that.”

“Hey, not to interrupt this,” Felicity said. “But where’s Schrodinger?”

Rip looked back to the still open door of the apartment. “He bolted past me when I came in. I think your excitement was a bit too much for him.”

“You were squeezing him pretty tight,” Caitlin told Felicity.

The blonde groaned. “Yeah, that was my bad.”

“What’s happening?” Lily asked as she came back over.

“Schrodinger’s gone,” Gideon told her. “We need to find him.”

Rip looked over to his own apartment door, which was still open. He made his way over there quickly. “Jonas?”

No response.

“Jonas? Jonas?”

His son came out from his room. “Are the girls okay, Daddy?”

“They’re fine,” Rip explained. “They just got a little excited about something. Schrodinger escaped from their apartment when I went over. He didn’t come running in here, did he?”

His son shook his head from side to side. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Oh dear,” Gideon said from the doorway as Rip returned to her and the others. Her brows were knit with concern. “So he’s somewhere in the building then.”

“That means he could be on any of the floors,” Felicity muttered. “Unless he found a way outside. I mean, he’s pretty clever. If he got out of the building, there’s no telling where he went. What if he ran into the middle of the road? Oh, if he did that-”

Caitlin stared open mouthed at her friend. “Felicity!”

“I don’t want to think about that,” Lily moaned.

“Well, the sooner we find him, then the less we have to worry about that happening,” Gideon said firmly, putting a stop to the horrible scenarios that were probably all going through their minds. “Let’s split up and start looking. We can cover more ground that way.”

“I’ll call Cisco,” Caitlin said, retreating to the apartment. “If Schrodinger got outside, he could find him on his way over.”

“I’ll help too,” Rip added, stepping forward.

Gideon shook her head. “You don’t have to, Rip. It’s not your cat.”

“But I didn’t stop him when he ran out your door,” he countered. “If I had, then you wouldn’t be worried about him.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Gideon nodded.

“Besides, Jonas would never forgive me if we didn’t find Schrodinger. He loves that cat too much, even if it’s not his own.”

His neighbor chuckled. “Well, I’m going to search around this floor if you want to come with me.”

“If you don’t mind, I will,” Rip replied. “The more eyes we have, the sooner we’ll find him.”

**Author's Note:**

> TBC?????
> 
> We love reviews and kudos.


End file.
